Gakuen Hetalia: The Georgian has Arrived?
by Hidden Umbreon
Summary: After hiding in the mountians, Georgia has been forced to attend Highschool! Will she fall in love, or end up breaking every bone in her body? GUEST STARTING SEVERAL FRIENDS OF MINE.   Lol fail summary; Rating may go up
1. Info about Georgia

Georgia background information:

Height: 5'4''

Weight: 140 lbs.

Eye color: Ice Blue

Hair color: Dark brown

Personality: Shy, reserved. Usually is a coward unless pushed too far.

Age: Unknown (Looks 17)

Human name: Eliava Beridze

First language: Georgian

Second language: English 


	2. Arrival

Chemi khat'ia samshoblo,  
Sakhat'e mteli kveq'ana,  
Ganatebuli mta-bari Ts'ilnaq'aria Ghmerttana.  
Tavisupleba dgh-

"Hello~? Nation of Georgia speaking~!"

"Yo! Georgia! Guess who~!"

"OH MY GOD! WHERE ARE YOU, MISHI? I'M AT THE FRONT OF THE SCHOOL! I'M SO LOST!"

"Chilllll! I'll be there in a sec! Just try not to get attacked by someone with large eyebrows, someone with a rape face, or anyone that looks like they can hurt you, okay?"

"... Fine. Just get here fast. It's really cold!"

"Says someone who hid in their mountains for a few hundred years."

"Oh, Shut it."

"Hehehe, I might mot be able to make it now... America's coming! Gotta go, bye!"

Beep. Beep. Beep. Be- Clump.

"Great. Trust Michigan to let you down.", Georgia sighed in the snowy clearing infront of the school. The late bell rang and she let out a groan. (Might as well ditch school and sit in a tree), she thought as she walked to a nearby tree. She climbed it up quickly and smiled in achivement... Only for her celebration to be cut short as she feel from the tree and onto the snow, vision hazing into darkness. The last thing she saw was a large figure aproaching with a scarf around it's neck. 


	3. Awoken

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Hetalia…. But All I own is Georgia and my friends own their characters~

Georgia woke up slowly, collecting her thoughts. (The last thing I remember was seeing that person…), She thought shifting slightly. "You're awake, da~?", someone said happy. Georgia opened her eyes and screamed. A girl that looked younger than her was hovering over her with a knife. "Brother. Who's this?"

"B-B-Belarus…. She fell out of a tree at School. No n-need to h-harm her, da?"

"Good."

The girl, presumed to be Belarus, got out of Georgia's face and sat down elsewhere. Georgia, on the other hand, was breaking down into tears. "S-scary…", she cried, burring her face into her hands.

"You're okay, da? Belarus didn't hurt you?", the person asked, concerned.

Georgia shook her head and continued crying from fear. Where was she in the first place? Who was the person talking to her? As if to respond to unsaid questions, the person stuck out their hand and said," My name is Russia. Nice to meet you, da?"

Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of updating. The plot is advancing slowly and in the next chapter, enters… uhhh…. Michigan? I gotta give her more entries….


	4. What?

Georgia froze. Russia helped her?

"Are you okay? Are you sure Belarus did-"

"I'm f-fine, Russia." Georgia sniffed. She was still crying because of Belarus and now Russia.

"Who are you, da? I know you're a country~", Russia said cheerfully.

"Uhhh…. I d-don't want to say it!", Georgia cried out in fear. If Russia knew who she was no doubt about it he would try and hurt her. He gave a sad, puppy dog face that immediately brightened," You are new here, da?"

"Yea… I've been a nation for a long time, though." She sighed.

"Well since you won't tell me your country… want me to show you around?", Russia asked brightly. Georgia nodded in weariness. Suddenly, her phone buzzed and she reached into her uniform and pulled out her white phone with red on it. There, in all capital letters, was a message.

"GOOD GOD, GEORGE. WHERE ARE YOU? – Mishi"

Sighing, Georgia clicked her phone closed and said to Russia," I'm meeting someone. Sorry Russia…. Can you show me after school?" Russia nodded eagerly and said," They are meeting you at the front of the school, da? I'll escort you~"


End file.
